


Happy

by ErenPastel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Happy birthday Phil!!!, Late Birthday, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, beach birthday, hand holding, just fluff, phil being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: Just some fluff.One shot.Late birthday for Phil Lester.





	Happy

Bad idea to go to the beach when it's cold outside. But either way, it was worth it because I'm with Phil.  
A literal ray of happiness and sunshine. 

We're walking around on the beach, Phil's idea of course, and he's rambling on about the phone call his mother woke him up with this morning. Morning not afternoon.

"She woke me up at like 7 in the morning!! What a crazy lady she is thinking I'm awake around that time! Before I answered the phone I had to clear my throat to give her the impression I have been awake for a couple of hours." Phil said, cutting himself off with a laugh. Which made me laugh. Phil and I wake up in the afternoon because we both fall asleep around 3 in the morning. 

"So I answer the phone and then everyone in that household with my mother were singing happy birthday to me in off key notes. At that point I'm now wide awake and have a bleeding ear. After she's done we had a small chat of how our week was and what I'll be doing today with you." Phil finished. I smiled and nodded my head. Phil's mum is a lovely and very nice women. 

"That's very sweet of her, Phil... cutting the mood, I'm getting hungry. Would you like to go get something to eat?" I asked him, turning my head to look at him. 

"Sure!! But I want to take a photo while we're here!" Phil said and handed me his phone, leaving no room for me to whine about photos. 

He backs away and held his arms out, giving the camera the biggest smile known to the universe that made his nose scrunch up. Adorable.  
I take the photo then handed him his phone back. He took it happily and examined the photo, starting to thank me millions of times with a wide grin. 

After a few minutes, we decided of where we wanted to eat.  
Starting to walk, I felt Phil hold onto my hand as we crossed the street. Toddler. I smiled, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles lovingly. 

Happy birthday Phil Lester. I love you.


End file.
